


She Is All They Need

by Crimson_Black2



Series: Supernatural Knowledge Collection [5]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Harry Potter - Fandom, Shadowhunters (TV), Supernatural, Teenwolf - Fandom, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Black2/pseuds/Crimson_Black2
Summary: She knew that this life was the one that she was waiting on. The one that she finally gets her mates because this was the last name that was one her name list that she was going to have. That means she isn't going to die in this life. No matter how much the one that hates her wants her to die and stay dead with is stupid because that means that he would die and stay dead too. She didn't understand hate that deep that they would rather die and stay dead because he hates the fact that she wouldn't mate with him in her first life. Too bad for him that he don't know where she is at right now.
Relationships: Read to find out - Relationship
Series: Supernatural Knowledge Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831012
Kudos: 2





	1. Welcome To Forever

She was sad because she knew that no one knew who she was and that means that she will have to start again at getting to know people. The only good news is she wasn’t going to die in this life. She knew that because this life is the life she gets her mates. The ones that are going to stay with her forever. The ones that are going to love her forever. And that is all that she will need. 

So when she woke up all grown up she knew why. This was the one that God was hoping she didn’t make it too. Because with the fact that she was just 78 when she died in her last life and woke up looking 25 but is really 1 day old means that her mates are of age to mate with but she will have to find them. Not like that is going to be hard because she already knows where they are and she knows by the feeling in her heart that she has mates close by.

She walked out of the room she was in and the nurse did a double take. “Wow, we didn’t think you would wake up. You have been out for 4 years and you were still breathing on your own. That usually doesn't happen. But we are glad to see you up Black.” 

“Black? Last name?” She asked her and she shook her head no at her.

“No you are Black Power.” The nurse said to her and she smiled at that.

“Yes, Black Power the writer.” She said to her and she nodded at that.

“Yes, and your series still isn’t done yet.” A man’s voice said from behind her and she turned around and saw God looked at her.

“Neither is yours, Chuck.” She said to him and he smiled at that.

“That is why I am here. Can we talk in your room?” He asked her and she let him walk in first and then followed and shut her door.

“You want me to give up two of my mates.” She said to him and he smiled at that.

“Four.” He said to her and she looked at him.

She just looked at him for a minute and then laughed at that. “You want me to give up not one but four of my mates? Why? So you can get the ends that you are trying to get?”

“Yes.” He said to her and she shook her head at him.

“As many people there are in this world you had to pick out four of my mates for your stories to be based off of. You really hate me don’t you? You hate me so much that you started to go after my mates and don’t tell me this isn’t about me. We both know that would be a lie.” She said to him and he sighed at that.

“So, I take that as a no?” He asked her and she smiled at him.

“Chuck, you might be all powerful but so am I and you can’t handle that’s on you not my mates so no, I am not just giving up my four mates so you can have the endings that you want. And mess with them again and you will see how powerful I really am. So, do you really want to try me, God?” She asked him and he shook his head no. 

“No, I get it. You aren’t giving me anything that I want from you. I just don’t understand why.” He said to her and she laughed at that.

“Did you know that when you made me I was awake and heard everything that you told that guy that was writing your word down and I knew then that you weren’t who you pretended to be. I saw through all you pretty words and saw the evil you really are. And that is why I will never give you what you want. Because I am the only one that knows the real God.” She said to him and he growled at her,

“You know nothing then what I gave you.” He said to her and she laughed at that.

“That isn’t true. See I was nothing but what you gave me until you made me the one that knows everything about the Supernatural in all the worlds. That is right. I know all of the supernatural that you have made. Even the ones you didn’t put on this earth. So that would mean that I am more than you thought I would be.” She said to him and he nodded at that.

“Why do you hate me so?” She asked him and he looked at her for a few minutes.

“Because I made you too strong and there is nothing I could do about it when I realized it.” He said to her and she laughed at that.

“That isn’t on me. You hate me because you , the perfect creator, made a mistake with me and you couldn’t do anything about it when you realized it. Then I told you no and that was the real reason you have had me raped in all of my lives huh? Because I won’t give you anything you want. So who is going to rape me this time?” She asked him and he sighed at the questions.

“I am not going to have you rape in this life. You made it to the one life that I can’t touch without you letting me and that is why I am here asking you for four of your mates. I knew that you wouldn’t give them up and I get it. I really do. But until you find them they are open season and I will try to kill them before you get to them.” He said to her and she nodded and smiled at that.

“Of course you will. But the ones that I know you are going after will not give you what you want.” She said to him and he smiled at that.

“We will see.” He said to her and she smiled at that.

“Bye, Chuck.” She said as she sat on her bed and he smiled at her.

“Bye Black.” He said to her before he disappeared from her room.

It took two days for the hospital to let her go and that was only after she threatened to sue them for keeping her there against her will. They let her go after she called the man that was her best friend but she didn’t really know him. Well, until he walked into the room and smiled at her. Her first mate,Jace was smiling at her.

“Black, good to see you up.” He said to her and she smiled.

“Jace! Glad to see you.” She said before he hugged her and she purred into his ear.

He backed away and looked at her. “I thought you didn’t want anything like that from me?”

“I changed my mind, you have always been there when I needed you. Why wouldn’t I want that?” She asked him and he smiled at that.

“Good, because I was going out of my mind with worry for you.” He said to her and she shook her head at him.


	2. Lets Go To Them Then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She meets some of her mates and then more of them.

Chapter: Let’s Go To Them Then

Jace took her to her home which was with him and the Lightwoods and when she saw them she knew that she was in trouble. Then Mangus Bane walked in and smiled at her. “You are now here aren’t you, Black?” 

“What are you talking about Mangus?” Jace asked him and he smiled at him.

“You remember when you asked why you felt like she was your mate but you didn’t understand why she didn’t want you like that? Yeah well I bet when you saw her she told you that she changed her mind, didn’t she?” Mangus asked him and Black sighed.

“Yes, Mangus I am The Supernatural Knowledge.” She said to him and he smiled at that.

“Good, that means that you are all of our mate.” He said and she nodded at him.

“Yes, but you all aren’t the only ones. God is going after four of my mates. Two which are hunters and their archangel and angel.” She said to them.

“God?” Alec asked her and she smiled at him.

“He isn't good.” She said to him.

“But it is God.” He said to her and she looked at him.

“He is a writer and writers beside me lie. This is the life I finally get my mates. You don’t know what he has done to me in my other lives. I think you need to read these.” She said as she snapped and three chests fell beside him filled with notebooks. Those are all about my lives and I can’t lie without really bad pain and no one can lie around me. So everything in them is the truth.” She said to her as she went to the really old looking chest and opened in and grabbed the oldest notebook in it and handed it to him.

“That one will tell you about how God really is. The others will tell you what he put me through.” She said to him and he nodded and took the notebook.

“So you four mates are in trouble?” Mangus asked her and she nodded at that.

“Then lets go to them then.” He said to her and she smiled and nodded as she snapped and they appeared in an underground bunker and had two guns pointed at them. She just shook her head and then laughed.

................................................................................................................................ 

“Hello, Sam and Dean. Where are Gabriel and Castiel?” She asked them and they looked at her like who the hell was she.

“Who the hell are you?” Dean asked her and she smiled at that.

“Black Powers. Yes that Black Powers but not the same one. She died two days ago and I was giving her body.” She said to him and he cocked his gun before Gabriel and Castiel were in front of her and blocking her from the two guns.

“Dean, she is the supernatural knowledge and she is a good girl. She was giving the body of this person because this is the life she has mates in and she has to mate with them soon.” Castiel said to him and she smiled at his back.

“I would say so since she just got out of the hospital and was thinking about you four instead of herself.” Jace said in a smart ass voice and she looked at him.

“What it is true.” He said to her and she shook her head at him.

“Why is she thinking about us?” Sam asked them and Gabriel shook his head at him.

“Because we are four of her mates, duh.” He said to him and Black laughed at that. 

“Oh, you are going to be a fun mate.” She said to Gabriel and he turned and smiled at her.

“Well, of course I am.” He said to her and she shook her head at him.

“We are just going to talk her word for who she is?” Dean asked them and she smiled at that.

“Dean, she can’t lie without really bad pain. Ask her anything.” Castiel said to him and he moved and Dean put down his gun on the table he had been sitting at.

“So how old were you when you died in your last life?” Dean asked her and she smiled at that.

“I was 78.” She said to him and he nodded at that.

“What was your name then?” He asked her and she smiled at that.,

Crimson Weeks.” She said and his mouth fell open.

“You were the writer that died two days ago?” He asked her and she nodded at that.

“The one that used real info in her stories?” Sam asked her and she smiled at that.

“When they say I can’t lie it means at all. Even when I am writing. Before her I was Sarah Ward. I died when I was 56 because my best friend turned out to be a serial killer and he raped and killed me.” She said to him.

“How didn’t you know it was going to happen?” Sam asked her and she laughed at that.

“I know everything about the supernatural and the people that are touched by it. He was a human monster.” She said to him.

She looked to the left and laughed when she saw three of her books she had written in past lives. I wrote them too.” She said as she pointed at them.

“So, you are here because we are your mates? What does that mean?” Dean asked her and she smiled at that because she knew that he was into her.

“It means that you will never die. That I will never die. We will stop aging in the body. And we will be able to kill God.” She said to them and they all looked at her.

“What? God can’t die.” Castiel said to her and she laughed at that.

“Oh, he can and will die because Jack will kill him.” She said as she snapped and Death and Jack both appeared beside her. “Hello, Billie you are looking so fine in all black.”

“Black!” Billie said to her and she smiled at her.

“I think that I need to change my name. How about Trinity Black Power?” She asked them.

“I like it.” Jack said to them and she smiled at him.

“Hello, Jack. You don’t know me but I know all about you.” She said to him and he smiled at her.

“You are mate.” He said to her and she smiled at that.

“Yes, I am mate.” She said to him and he smiled at that.

“How many mates do you have?” Dean asked her and she smiled at him.

“You mean how many mates do we have? 60.” She said to him and he looked at her like she was crazy.

“What?” He asked her and she smiled at that.

“Gabriel do you want to take this?” She asked him and he smiled at her before her looked at Dean.

“Dean, all her mates are mated together. That way she don’t get sore all the time.” Gabriel said to them and they all gasped at that.

“But we are family.” Alec said as he pointed to his sister and Jace.

“And still you want them.” She said to him and he looked away from her.

“Do you all not understand how this works? See the think is the fact that you all live forever with me and if your family isn’t with you then you will be sad and that isn’t right. Hell, you haven’t even heard the bad news to this. Well, bad for them because they don’t like about four of my mates.” She said as she pointed at Sam and Dean.

Gabriel looked at her and she smiled at him and snapped and five more guys were standing in the bunker. Gabriel gasped and jumped on the closest one and hugged him.

“Luci, I can't believe you are alive.” Gabriel said before he jumped to the one beside him and hugged him.

“Mikey!” He said before he jumped to the other one.

“Balthazar!” Gabriel said, crying.

“Rephael!” He said as he jumped on the fourth one.

“I don’t know you but you are cute.” Gabriel said to the other one as he hit the floor on his feet.

“That is our half brother Adam, the one that let Michael take him over.” Sam said to him and Gabriel nodded as he looked at him.

“You are telling me that they all are your mates too?” Dean asked in a growl and she nodded at him.

“Yes, Dean they are.” She said to him and he shook his head at that.

“How are they here alive? Three of them were dead.” Dean said to her and she smiled at that.

“She is supernatural knowledge which means she knows all the spells and can use them.” Michael said to him and he sighed at that.

“But I only used them for good.” She said to them.

“Of course or dad can take them from you.” Michael said to her and shr laughed at that.

“Is that what he told you?” She asked him and he looked at her.

“Yes, that is what he told me, why?” He asked her and she laughed at that.

“It explains everything he put me through in all my lives.” She said to him and he frowned at that.

“Oh, he didn’t tell you what he was doing to me huh? Not surprising there. He never gives the truth anyways.” She said as she looked at Lucifer. “Asked him, he was in the garden when he talked to me in my first life.” 

Lucifer looked at her and smiled. “Shannon, is that really you?” He asked her and she smiled at him.

“How is my snake doing?” She asked him and he smiled at her.

“Wait, what?” Sam asked her.

“Oh I was the first kid of Eve and Adam. But of course I wasn’t in the bible. Not that I mind that. I was the first one that Lucifer tried to get to eat the banned fruit and I told him no, that I wasn’t in the fight with God. He was a big snake and tried to wrap himself around me but he couldn’t. So he stopped trying to get me and went to my mother and I knew then that she would do it and what would happen but that is on her. After they got kicked out of the garden Lucifer started to visit me and we became friends. I grew up in the garden until I was 24 and God came to me on the day I turned 24 and asked me to mate with him. I told him no and got kicked out of the garden.” She said to him.

“Oh my dad was so mad when she said no. He told her that she would regret refusing him. She just laughed and said that there was nothing that he could do to her to get her to change her answer. I didn’t like the look he got on his face after she said that and then he smiled and said that she would have 60 mates since she said no to him. She said 60 mates that will love me and want me because they love me, not one that wants to mate me because he is scared of what I know about him. Then she came over and picked me up and I wrapped around her waist. Come Lucifer we are not allowed to stay here anymore. Then we went out into the world and she was the only thing that made me happy in the cage.” Lucifer said to them.

“Wow, that was more emotion I have every seen you have, brother.” Gabriel said to him and he smiled at him.

“I fell for her.” Lucifer said to him.

“Wow! I never thought I would hear Lucifer say he fell for someone.” Sam said to them.

“You mean who wasn’t you?” She asked him and he blushed bright red.


	3. Are We Ging To Do This Sam

Chapter: Are We Going To Do This Sam

“Can you all go somewhere else?” Dean asked them and she rolled her eyes at him.

“Maybe you should ask her why she came to you all.” Jace said in a voice that told Trinity that he was tired of his attitude.

“She came here because we are her mates.” Dean said to him and she held Jace back when he grabbed his sword.

“She came here because God told her he was going to kill you four before she can get to you, you dumb ass.” Jace yelled at him and Dean’s face went white.

“What?” Sam asked them.

“God can to me the day I woke up as Black and asked me to let him have you four and I told him no. So he told me he was going to kill you four before I could find you and get to you. He forgets that I have his power to find whoever I want and I can get to them like the angels.” She said to him.

“Damn, thanks now you can watch us die.” Dean said to her and she sighed at him.

“We got to mate now so he can’t touch you, any of you. Hold on.” She said before she snapped and Charlie appeared by Dean.

“Now we can do this.” She said to them and they looked at Billie. 

“You too?” Dean asked her and she smiled at him.

“Hell yeah, me too.” Billie said to him and he shook his head.

“Would your weapon work on her?” Dean asked her and she laughed at that.

“No, the last death tried it on her. She caught it and broke it in two pieces with her hands. It wouldn’t hit her if I wanted to try it on her.” Billie said to him.

“But everything that lives dies.” Sam said to her.

“But her and soon all of you. If she dies and stayes dead them all of the supernatural in all the earths die and stay dead.” Billie said to them.

“Why?” Sam asked her and Trinity smiled at that.

“Because I am the power of the supernaturals. I am as most of them like to call me their god but I am not a god or goddess. I am just supernatural knowledge. That is it.” She said to him and he nodded as Dean picked up the gun and put it away.

“So we will live forever?” Dean asked her and she nodded at that.

“Yes and the ones I bring back will live forever too. So we might not want to bring a whole lot of people back because there has to be balance.” She said to them and Dean looked at her.

“How many?” Sam asked her and she looked at her.

“For you and Dean four a piece.” She said to him and he smiled at that.

“And no John. I mean it. Your dad was an asshole. I know I met him in my last life and he thought that I was bad because I am supernatural. He tried to kill me 15 times. And when he found out I was the writer that he got all his info from he tried trap me and use me to get the demon he was looking for. He didn’t like that I was the one thing that he couldn’t trap or kill.” She said to them.

“And not only that but he wasn’t a father to you two. Dean you were the father to Sam And after what he did to Sam I will kill him if I ever see him again.” She said as she looked at Sam and he ducked his head.

“What are you talking about?” Dean asked her and she shook her head.

“Not my story to tell.” She said to him and he looked at Sam.

“He will tell you when he can, you will not beat him up with words until he does. That isn’t happening, do you understand me Dean?” She asked in a growl and the lights darken and he looked at her.

“I understand.” He said to her and she smiled at that and the lights lighted to where they were.

“So we have to mate you to get them back?” He asked her and she laughed at that.

“No, Dean you don’t have to mate with me to get them back. But how would you feel if your mother brought you back but didn’t mate with the one that would make it where she lives forever and she died? You would feel alone if you lived forever without her right?” She asked him and he nodded at that.

“Yes, I would.” He said to her.

“So name them.” She said to them and they looked at each other.

“So, are we going to do this Sam?” Dean asked him and Sam smiled at that.

“I think she is really hot and yes, we should do this Dean. She already loves us. How many people that you have met already know who you are and love you for you? Zero! Beside her.” Sam said to him and he looked at her and then back at Sam.

“We are going to have to mate together you know.” Dean said to him and Sam laughed at that.

“Brothers that fuck each other stay together, Dean.” Sam said to him and he smiled at that.

“Stop using my words against me, Sam” He said to him and he smiled at that.

“Okay we are in.” Dean said to her and she smiled at him.

“Mary Winchester, Bobby Singer, Ellean and Jo.” Sam said to her and she smiled and snapped once and the four people appeared around him.

“Ash, Adam’s mother, you already brought the other two I was going to ask for. Thank you.” Dean said as she snapped and th”Damn ask are you always naked?” 

“Dean, Sam what am I doing alive?” Ash asked them and Trinity smiled at him.

“I got to keep my mates happy. They wanted you all back so here you are. I am the supernatural knowledge and now you will live forever at this age in body.” She said to them and they all just looked at her.

“What?” Adam’s mother asked her and she smiled at her.

“I will tell you later mom.” Adam said to her and she nodded as she hugged him.

“Bobby, Mary, Adam’s mother what age that you have already been do you want to be forever?” She asked them and they all three just looked at her.

“We can pick and you will deaged us to that age? We will still know everything that we know right now?” Mary asked her and she smiled at her.

“I am not a witch, Mary. I wouldn’t take anything from you but years.” She said to her and Mary nodded at that.

“25.” Mary said to her and she nodded as they watch as the years melted off of her until she looked 25.

“Wow mom you look like you did when I came into the past with Sam to save you and dad.” Dean said to her and she smiled at that. Then she frowned at what he said.

“Where is John?” She asked them and Trinity smiled at her.

“You husband was an asshole after you died. He tried to kill me 15 times until he found out I was the one that was writing the books he was using to hunter with and he try to trap me to use me to find the demon that killed you. And he was a bad father to Sam and Dean. Dean was Sam’s father not John and he wasn’t nice to Sam when Dean wasn’t around. So he isn’t allow back to live forever. I am sorry.” She said to Mary.

“I get it.” Mary said as she looked at Sam and saw that he wouldn’t look at her.

“Good.” She said to her and Bobby smiled at her.

“Finally someone else that knows that John wasn’t a father to those two boys. I was their father.” Bobby said to her and she nodded.

“Yes, you were their father.” She said to him. “So what year do you want to look like forever?” 

“30.” He said to her and she smiled at that.

“Good age for you. You were so handsome at that age. Still are.” She said to him and he looked at her.

“Crimson?” He asked her and she smiled at him.

“Hello, Bobby.” She said to him and he shook his head at her.

“Damn you died?” He asked her and she nodded at him.

“Two days ago I woke up in this body. I was 78 when I died this last time. Billie was there to take me to my new body.” She said to him and he nodded at Billie.

“Why was she there? She is now Death.” Bobby said to her.

“Billie was always my reper and just because she became Death doesn't mean she won’t be my reper the last time I am to die.” She said to him.

“How did you know Crimson?” Sam asked Bobby.

“All the books I had she sent to me during my life. You was what 23 when I saved you from those vampires that were raping you and using you as a live blood bag?” He asked her and she nodded at that.

“Yes, because they realized who I was and went I told them that I wouldn’t mate with them they started to rape me.” She said to them.

“How long did they have you? You wouldn’t tell me then.” He said to her and she smiled at him.

“Do you really want to know that?” She asked him and he sighed at the question.

“How many years, Crimson?” He asked her and she smiled at that.

“10. And ten years of the raping too.” She said without looking at him.

“Dad is an ass!” Lucifer growled out and everyone but her looked at him.

“Did he have you raped in every life you lived?” Lucifer asked her and she nodded to him and he walked over to her and hugged her to him.

“I am so sorry that he can’t see how great you really are.” Lucifer said into her hair and she started to cry into his chest.

“Ssh, Shannon, I am here and he will never get you again.” He whispered to her and she shook her head at that.

“He can’t touch me in this life without me allowing him too and that is never happening. The reason he went after my mates.” She said to him as she looked up to him.

“You know this is the first hug I got from you as a person. The others where when you were a snake. I like these better.” She said to him and he smiled at that.

“So do I.” He said to her and she smiled up at him as he wiped her tears off her cheek with his thumbs.

“Damn, that is so wrong.” Bobby said to the others and Sam shook his head at that.

“She was in the garden with Adam and Eve. She was their first daughter. Her name was Shannon. Lucifer tried to get her to eat the banned fruit and she told him no that she wasn’t in his fight with God.” Sam said to him and Dean laughed at that.

“Then after he got her mother and father kicked out of the garden he came to visit her there. She grew up in the garden until she was 24. God came and asked her to mate with him and she told him no.” Dean said to them.

“And he didn’t like it.” Lucifer said to them.

“Hey you four know there are like 5 more floors under this floor right?” She asked Sam and Dean and they looked at her like she was stupid.

“And you would know this, how?” Dean asked her and she smiled at him.

“Maybe because it was built to keep all the things that they found that were supernatural in here and so that means I would know this. Or it could be because I was the one that built it for the men of letters.” She said to him and he smiled at that.

“So you are the one that gave it a dungeon?” Dean asked her.

“Can’t have a secret bunker without a dungeon, can you?” She asked him.

“I don’t think so.” Sam said to her and she smiled at that.

“Oh, you are going to be a really fun mate too.” She said to him and he smiled at that.

“Hey!” Gabriel said and she smiled at him.

“Went until I bake for you all.” She said to him.

“Please tell me you remember that lasagna recipe?” Bobby asked her and she laughed at that.

“I sure since it is mine huh?” She asked him and he smiled at that.

“So, am I one of your mates?” Bobby asked her and she smiled at him.

“Well, I do need two more so are you in?” She asked as the years melted off him until he looked 30.

“Damn, he is really handsome.” Gabriel said to the others.

“Hell yes, I am in.” He said to her and she laughed at that.

………………………………………………………………….

“So how do we get to the other floors?” Dean asked her and she smiled at that.

“You know the door that has no handle and no one can break it down? Yeah, come with me.” She said to them and they all followed her from the library to the door by the kitchen that wouldn’t open.

She smiled at Dean and said, “I want to go home, let me go home” and the door started to open.

“See, easy to remember but hard to guess.” She said to him. 

“Why is it that though?” Dean asked her and she smiled at that.

“I lived on the bottom floor for 20 years.” She said to him. “I actually died here too. We might find my old, really older body.” 

“Why didn’t you live on the top floor?” He asked her and she smiled at that.

“Because I didn’t trust them not to try to trap me.” She said to him.

“And they only know about four floors down here. I lived on the bottom floor. Not that they knew it.” She said as they got to the second floor. She clapped and the lights came on and Sam and Bobby gasped at all the books that were in there. 

“I wrote most of these.” She said to them.

“What?” Dean asked her and she smiled at him.

“Most of the books that are in this bunker I wrote all through all my lives. When I was Shannon, Lucifer made me some animal skin paper and pencils for me to write down what I needed too in that life. I have that one though because it was about my life then, and Alec is reading that first.” She said to them.

“So you have always been a writer?” Sam asked her and she smiled at that.

“In many languages.” She said to him and he looked at her.

“How many languages do you speak and write?” Sam asked her and she smiled at him.

“All of the languages in the world now and back in time. Also the angel’s language.” She said to him and he looked at her.

“It is a supernatural language Sam. Of course I know it.” She said to him and he smiled at that.


End file.
